staarchildfandomcom-20200214-history
Monthly copypastas
Copypastas by month. October * It's COCKtober ���� u know what that means ���� Dick sucking awareness month �������� send this to 12 of ur closet hoes ���� that love that dick ������������ ���������� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ���������� �� �� �� �� �� �� �������� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �������� ���������� �� �� �� �� �� �� THOT-O-WEEN ��is upon us !! If you get this message ✉️ you are queen ��of the thots!!! Forward this to 7⃣ of the ��ThOtTiEsT�� thots ��that you know will get some ���� soon !!! If you don't, be prepared ��for 6⃣9⃣ days of bad luck ⚠️ �� * BOO!!������ Sorry did I scare you?��?�� it's Cocktober ������ u kno what that means SLUT-O-WEEN send this to 7 of ur sluttiest ghost�� bitches�� if u get 7 back ur a slutty witch�� bitch but if u get 10 back ur the spookiest slut on the block �������� you've been visited by the thottie ghost‼������‼ if u don't send this to �� other thots�������� you will get NO DICK ����✋������ this Halloween ������ ����ALL HALLOWEEN���� HOES���� ITS TIME TO GET ☠️SPOOKY�� YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS�� GET ��FISTED�� BY A ��SKELETON ��SHOVE✊�� CANDY ����CORN�� IN YOUR��PUSSY�� AND ��DONT��♂️ FORGET TO SUCK���� SOME ��DRACULA�� DICK������ SO PUT �� YOUR ����COSTUMES���� AND GO ��DOOR TO DOOR�� ������BEGGING�� FOR THAT ��GOOD GOOD�� * IT’S COCKTOBER ���� U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS ���� DICK SUCKING AWARENESS MONTH �������� SEND THIS TO 12 OF UR CLOSET HOES ���� THAT LOVE THAT DICK ����������������������������������������������������������������������THOT-O-WEEN ��IS UPON US !! YOU ARE QUEEN���� OF THE THOTS!!! FORWARD THIS TO 7⃣ OF THE ��THOTTIEST�� THOTS ���� THAT YOU KNOW WILL GET SOME �������� SOON !!! IF YOU DON’T, BE PREPARED ���� FOR 6⃣9⃣ DAYS OF BAD LUCK ⚠️ �� November * It’s the end of COCKtober ������ but that means the beginning of ������ HOEvember!! ������ get ready �� for SPANKS-GIVING ������ send this to 1️⃣4️⃣ hoes who need to be spanked ���� by daddy �������� if you get this message ���� you will get a special �� spanking �� from SUGAR DADDY ������ forward this to 1️⃣4️⃣ fuckgirls ������ to get some ���� in-the-BUTT-ACTION �� If you don’t, �� be prepared �� for 6️⃣9️⃣ days without the D ❌���� December * DICKCEMBER����☃ is cumming up santa's little hoes�������� you have ONE MONTH to find a daddy������ �� that will sure fill your stocking with his creamy eggnog���� so find those pair of jingle bells that you wanna rock around the christmas tree all night long��ride your daddy's reindeer all night like ���� does with his sleigh ya slutty elf���� so this DICKCEMBER be sure to suck on daddy's candy cane all day every day������ * hey ����you christmas ����⛄⛄elf ����⛄⛄lookin bitches����⛄⛄ it’s the end ����❌❌of HOEvember ��������but that means the beginning�������� of DICKcember ����✊����it’s time to hoe�� hoe ��hoe ��all over a big ol dick������������ tis the season to be all over that dick ��������if someone sent you this it means you’re a hoe ass bitch ������������resend to 1��5��other reindeer bitches who need to get ����DICKed ����t��he fuc����k ⛄��DOWNNN ��������this holiday season if you don’t resend this❌❌������you Category:Copypastas